Coupling mechanisms or systems are used in a variety of devices to join various types of tools, such as drill bits, dental implements, etc., to a base structure, such as a transducer. Some coupling systems are also used to transmit torque from one component to another. Many of these coupling systems are intended to be relatively permanent, such that the joints are welded or soldered, as with hot plate welding and ultrasonic assembly. However, this type of arrangement lacks flexibility, since the user does not have the ability to use the same base structure with other tools. Further, since replacement of the tool also includes replacement of the base structure, this type of coupling system can be costly.
Detachable coupling systems, such as screw threads or latches, are designed to removably combine components. However, such designs can lead to galling or thread wear. Known detachable coupling systems which are magnetic are often relatively complex in their design and are typically used to transmit or resist torque. In the dental field, the coupling of sonic energy from a transducer to a liquid stream using a magnetostrictive rod is known, although due to the poor acoustic impedance match between solid and liquids, such transmission is relatively poor, or less than about 20%.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple detachable coupling system that efficiently transmits energy from a transducer to an attached tool.